


The Prisoner

by ChelleyPam



Series: Dirty Little Secret [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, LemonSupreme's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Monroe have a...'talk' after the previous day's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> I always wondered why that soldier was coming into their cell when it was just Charlie and Danny.
> 
> A follow up to LemonSupreme's birthday pressie. Ask and ye shall receive, m'lady.
> 
> psst...My birthday is next month, btw. ;)

“Someone's coming.”

Damn it. There was still a bolt left on the vent grate. “Come on. Help me push this back.” Danny hurried over and they shoved the table back in front of the vent. Danny sat on the hard bench while she leaned against the way, keeping her hands down, fingers slightly curled to keep anyone from seeing the bleeding tips.

The door opened and a single guard came through with one of those pre-Blackout rifles. “Come with me, girlie. General Monroe wants to see you.”

“Where are you taking her?” Danny got to his feet, squaring his shoulders. Her brother was in good shape, but he wasn't a fighter. His muscle came from hard work, not brawling. Still, his bluffing wasn't bad, as long as it wasn't against someone who knew he wasn't a fighter. 

“None of your concern, kid. Sit tight.” 

“It's all right.” Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, holding his eyes with hers as she walked away from the wall. She waited until she was turned away from the guard before sliding her eyes over to the grate, her meaning clear. _Keep working on the vent._ With only one bolt left, Danny could get out while she was with Monroe.

She said nothing as they escorted her through the building. She was too busy trying to banish the previous afternoon from her thoughts. No doubt Monroe wanted to gloat. Wanted to brag about how knew all along who she was and still fucked her stupid. 

She was _not_ going to let herself get worked up remembering how it felt to have him thrusting into her, the soft sofa underneath her back and lips latched onto hers. 

It would be more convincing if she couldn't feel that she was starting to get slippery again. She could tell the change in friction between her legs with every step.

_Calm. Cool. Collected. You're not going to let that smug bastard get you panting for him again._

The guard opened the door to let her in. Monroe looked up from behind a desk that wasn't nearly as ornate as the one he used at his home. His lips twitched as he took her in. “Thank you, Sergeant. That will be all.”

The door swung shut behind her with an almost ominous click. 

Monroe straightened, his eyes moving over her. “It's good to see you again, 'Maggie'.”

Charlie tried to play it off, shrugging with one shoulder. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, there appears to have been an oversight in scheduling.” She arched a brow at him. “Someone other than you delivered my lunch today.”

Asshole. “Sorry about that. I didn't know you were that into role play.”

“If that were the case I'd go more for the French Maid look.” Her confusion at that must have been evident on her face, because he added, “Much shorter skirt.” in clarification.

“Charming.”

“A lot of women think so.” He came out from behind the desk, his steps slow, almost stalking. “You...you were amazing in there, by the way. The way you just put yourself in front of that gun. Dared Strausser to shoot you.” He smiled with a brief shake of his head. “It was all I could do not to grab you, push you to the floor and start fucking your brains out.”

She swallowed and did her best to look unaffected. “Glad to see you can practice some self restraint.”

“Can you?” She clenched her jaw as he smirked. “I wonder what Miles and Rachel would say if they knew where you spent your afternoon yesterday. You know, once your mother is done with the amplifier, you two really should have a heart-to-heart talk. Ask her to come clean about what happened between her and Miles.”

That was unexpected. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that it's always been something of a fifty/fifty toss up as to which Matheson brother was actually responsible for you. Though from the reports I've been receiving, and yesterday and today...well, that scale is tipping further and further in Miles' favor. You may look like Rachel, but you act a hell of a lot like Miles.”

The implication of that had her frozen in place when she should have been backing up as he drew closer. By the time she shook herself free, there was little room between him and the wall at her back. “Tell me, Charlotte, last night when you were trying to sleep, before Neville and his guys found you, were you thinking about what may have happened if you'd taken me up on that offer to stay with me?”

“No.” She tried to sound sure of herself, but it came out too quickly to be believed. He could see through her bravado, his teeth gleaming white between dusky lips. 

“Really? Are you sure? Because I sure as hell was. I was surprised just how...dedicated you were to your task. What exactly were you trying to do? Was it recon or did you mean to try and kill me? If you thought you'd screw me to death, you might have managed it if you'd stayed the night. At the very least, Miles would have had a chance to get Danny and Rachel out while you kept me distracted. I don't think I would have been very motivated to respond to any alarms.”

“You're delusional.”

“Am I?” His eyes dipped down briefly. “That top of yours is a little too thin to hide certain reactions.”

She moved, trying to push him away. He was quicker, spinning her around and pressing her face first against the wall, one hand pulling her hair with a gentle pressure that felt a little too good and a thigh wedged between her own. He tugged on her hair again and she tried to hide a shiver and ran down her spine with no avail.

“Do you know how long it's been since I've been with a woman I felt confident enough about to actually bareback it?” Lips ran over the shell of her ear, making her draw in a sharp breath. “I don't even remember the last time I dared to fuck a woman without wrapping my dick first. You don't dare do it with whores. You don't know where they've been. Same goes with random one nighters. But we both know Miles probably either growled at or just flat out killed anyone who looked a little too long at you. Being able to feel all of you, feel that tight little body around my cock, I missed doing that.”

She swallowed, screwing her eyes shut. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, to force it to be even and smooth, but it still came out ragged. That maddening ache was building back up between her legs and it was all she could do not to let herself flex her hips in an effort to ride that hard, muscular thigh just under her crotch. 

His breath was hot against her ear. “You know something, Charlotte? You come like fucking vise. I wasn't expecting that. I was having so much fun making you whimper and pant and then that hot little pussy of yours just clamped down hard. Started milking me like your whole body was starving for what I had to give you. And I gave it to you, didn't I Baby?” His tongue darted out, tasting the skin of her ear and wringing a shuddering moan from her. “Just emptied myself right inside you. Filled you up. How long did it take before it stopped leaking back out of you? Have you had a chance to clean up, or are you still slick and ready?”

She wasn't listening. She was not listening. She was not fighting the urge to beg and plead and ask him to drag her to the floor and bury himself inside of her. She was shaking because she was angry, not wanting him to pull on her hair again and shove his fingers inside her cunt. 

He was thick and hard as he rubbed himself against the curve of her ass. “We've got some time, Charlotte. How about I bend you over that desk? I'll shimmy these pants down far enough to fuck you but still high enough up to keep your legs close together so you stay nice and tight. What do you think? You ever had someone fuck you from behind? Hold you down and plow into you until you scream?”

She couldn't bite back the low groan that escaped her. Maybe she could have if she hadn't already known that he could deliver on his promise. It was all he needed in the way of permission and he pulled her around to the aforementioned desk, unfastening the waistband of her pants before bending her over it. One hand returned to her hair, pulling it just enough to feel good while he shoved her pants down with the other. His fingers slid across the lips of her pussy as they hooked under the crotch of her panties before he gave them a hard yank. She felt the soft cotton give away and tear, no longer a barrier between her and him. The metal of his belt and buttons clinked as he freed himself. She felt the blunt tip of him rub briefly against her, borrowing the slick wetness there before he pushed his way into her.

Fingers bit into her hip as he thrust into her. The wet, squelching sounds of his cock pumping in and out of her seemed to fill the room. He felt bigger in this position. Thicker. Making her feel almost stretched beyond comfort and the slight pain felt amazingly good. Her fingers clawed at his desk, trying to find purchase in the slick wood and failing. She heard him chuckle behind her and she was torn between snapping at him to shut the hell up and begging him to pound into her harder.

Her breasts rubbed against the desk with each thrust and she sword she could feel the wood even through the thin cotton of her tank and her bra. From this position all she could see was the black and white flag with the Monroe Republic emblem on it hanging on the wall. The same stylized 'M' now burned onto her wrist. Perhaps it was right for her to be staring at that flag while he fucked her. She felt like he was claiming her in some way, marking her as his in a way that went far deeper than the still healing burn on her skin. Each thrust into her pushed her higher. Part of her tried to deny him the whimpers he seemed to enjoy hearing, but with each snap of his hips he wrung another one out of her. She hardly recognized her own voice, she sounded so desperate and needy. She was on the verge of begging him to please let her come when she finally did. She may have yelled. She wasn't quite sure.

When she returned to herself, gasping lungfuls of clear, cool air, it registered that he was still hard inside of her. He pulled her back with the hand in her hair, tilting her head back and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss before he pulled out and turned her around. She watched him in dazed satiation as he removed her boots and pulled her pants off the rest of the way. He smiled when he looked back up and caught her eyes.

“I was expecting it this time, Charlotte.” He lifted her up and set her onto the edge of the desk before stepping between her legs and lining his cock back up with her body. His fingers grasped her hips as he sheathed himself in one swift stroke. He reached up to tilt her head back and kissed her again. “Now, give me another one.”

A half-sob tore through her as he started moving again in earnest, not certain if she could take anymore but soon realizing that she could. Not only could, but wanted to. Her hands fisted into his shirt, holding him tight as her hips moved of their own accord to meet his thrusts, her head falling back as she gave herself up to the sensations. 

“Look at you.” He circled his hips and she almost cried. “Charlotte Matheson, Lady Warrior. All but begging for it.” he leaned in and ran his teeth over her jaw in a teasing scrape. “I want you thinking of me when you touch yourself, Charlotte. I want you waking up in the middle of the night aching for me to spread you wide and pound you into your bed.” He chuckled as she moaned, her legs wrapping more tightly around him. “I bet Miles has himself fooled, thinking you're so innocent. I wonder what he'd think now, if he saw you like this. Gagging for my cock.”

She growled and snapped her head forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She wanted to punish him for saying that. Make him hurt for daring to make her this wanton. This needy. He yelled with indignation, his pace speeding up and each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of her until she thought her eyes would cross from the pleasure. Her release found her again, her teeth sinking harder as that sweet oblivion found her. When she came back to herself again he was still holding her tight as he twitched and danced inside of her, spilling himself deep inside her core again. 

“Fucking cannibal.” He rolled his shoulder back, still nestled inside of her as he pulled the collar of his shirt aside. “You broke the skin!”

She laughed, a rough sound coming through her pants. “Serves you right.” 

He met her eyes with a fierce grin. “You'll pay for that. I'm going to drag you back to Independence Hall and tie you down to my bed. Work you over and over, bring you just to the edge and back down. Just keep you on the verge and never let you over until it drives you insane.”

She forced herself not moan at the idea. She'd never considered being tied up to be erotic, but the way he looked at her as he spoke about it made her want to hold up her wrists so he could get started. “I'm done. Get off me.”

His smirk let her know he wasn't buying it. Still, he backed up and tucked himself back into his pants. He never broke eye contact as he buttoned the fly of his slacks and fastened the belt. “You talk a big game, too. Just like Miles. There's no fucking way you're Ben's kid.”

“Yeah? What if you're right? How do you think Miles will feel about you banging his daughter?”

“I don't know. How do you think he'll feel learning what a hot little slut his baby girl turns into?”

She was about to snap out a retort when gunfire rang out. Monroe snarled and stalked over to a rack where his swords and gun belt rested, grabbing them up and putting them on. Just like that, she was forgotten. She must have been, because he didn't bother to even close the door behind him, let alone order anyone to watch her or take her back to her cell.

Well son of a bitch. Maybe her luck hadn't run out after all.

Charlie stripped off the shredded remnants of her panties and pulled her pants back on. She leaned out the open door and found the hall deserted, the sounds of booted footsteps in the distance and soldiers rushed to try and capture Miles. It had to be Miles. Danny wouldn't have a gun to be a threat unless he was stupid enough to pick one up.

She backtracked the way the guard had brought her in. There'd been exterior windows, which meant there was a door somewhere. If she timed it right she could slip out without anyone noticing her. Danny was smart. He would have gotten that last bolt out by now, it had already been halfway loose when she'd been taken to Monroe, and he would have found a way out. Or he'd be with Miles. Miles would keep him safe.

She rounded a corner to a platform looking out over the ground floor. Miles and Monroe were fighting. They looked evenly matched, though Miles was taller and had greater reach. Charlie was rooted to the spot, watching them go at it, first with fists and then with swords. She'd seen Miles with his swords before, and he was amazing. However it looked like Bass was just as good.

The fought to a stand still, ending up with a good five or six feet between them as they stared one another down. It was her damn mistake for standing where she was, behind Miles on the second floor overlook. Monroe caught sight of her about the same time Captain Baker came around the corner. She saw the exact moment he realized the mistake he'd made in his office.

“Jeremy!” That was all he said as he pointed up at her right before he lunged at Miles again. Baker and the men with him looked up to spy her then started towards the stairs leading up to the landing. 

“Fuck!” Charlie spun around and ran. She didn't bother to be quiet or stealthy, just fled until she found another flight of stairs down. She all but flew down them, leaping over the railing halfway and barreling full force. There was the loud sound of an explosion, likely Nora's work, and she veered off in that direction until she found a door on an outside wall. Throwing herself at it, she burst into the bright light of day, her legs starting to burn from exertion. 

“Charlie!” Multiple voices. All familiar. Mom, Danny and Nora. She whipped her head towards them and saw them hurrying towards a new hole blasted into the wall. Changing directions she hurried that way.

They needed to get out of here. 

She needed to get the hell away from Sebastian Monroe.


End file.
